AmOr OlViDaDo
by Crystal-Darling
Summary: Misao había vuelto a Texas para ayudar a su hermano Sanosuke a salvar el rancho de su familia, pero no contaba con que tendría que saldar las deudas de Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre al que ella había abandonado cuatro años antes.
1. Default Chapter

Hola antes que nada esta historia no es mia si no de la autora Mari Burton por lo cual esto es una adaptacion con mis personajes favoritos Aoshi y Misao que tampoco me pertenecen T-T.

Que disfruten la lectura!

-

* * *

Misao había vuelto a Texas para ayudar a su hermano Sanosuke a salvar el rancho de su familia, pero no contaba con que tendría que saldar las deudas de Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre al que ella había abandonado cuatro años antes.

**Capítulo 1**

Ver a su hermano en la cárcel no era el regreso a casa que Misao Makimachi había imaginado.  
Durante los últimos cuatro años había estado viviendo con su abuela en Okon. Aquel viaje de tres semanas era su primera y seguramente última visita a Texas. Había temido volver y enfrentarse a los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, pero había vuelto porque presentía que Sano estaba en problemas. Y parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo.

Misao contempló la pancarta rasgada de bienvenida y la mesa destrozada del bufé. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que su hermano Sano provocó aquel estropicio.  
Ignorando el calambre del pie que le provocaban unos zapatos diseñados para ir a la moda, pero no precisamente cómodos, se dio la vuelta y entró en la lúgubre prisión.  
Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la penumbra y distinguir a su hermano. Estaba sentado en el sucio catre de la celda, con la cabeza entre las manos.

**– Sano** –lo llamó, aproximándose.

Al oír su voz, Sanosuke levantó la cabeza. La miró por un momento antes de sonreír.

**–Misao… cómo has cambiado. Pareces una dama de verdad, como quería mamá**.

Misao se quitó los guantes de encaje, inexplicablemente irritada por el cumplido.

**–Tú no has cambiado nada.**

La sonrisa de Sano se desvaneció.

**–Esta vez la he fastidiado de verdad** –dijo, acercándose a los barrotes.

Un fuerte hedor a whisky y a orina salía de la celda.

**–Ya lo veo. He oído que te emborrachaste, que robaste un caballo y te pusiste a galopar por el pueblo, que arrollaste a un hombre y que dañaste a la yegua robada.**

Sano cerró los ojos.  
**–Yo no la robé. La tomé prestada. Sólo quería salir a darte la bienvenida. Pero me resultó imposible domar a la yegua.**

**–¿Por qué intentaste saltar sobre la mesa del bufé?**

**–Eso fue idea de la yegua, no mía** –dijo él apoyando la frente contra los barrotes.

Una parte de Misao se angustiaba por el escándalo. Pero otra, la parte salvaje y texana que la había dominado hasta que se marchó de Upton, sólo quería solucionarlo todo.

**–¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Sano?**

La expresión de su hermano se tornó rebelde, como si fuera un crío en vez de un hombre tres años mayor que ella.

**–Sabes que odio este pueblo, Misao. No pertenezco a este lugar.**

**  
–Ésa no es excusa.**

**–No sé por qué te preocupas tanto** –dijo él con una débil sonrisa–. **Todo quedará arreglado en cuanto indemnices al viejo.**

**–No estoy hecha de oro, Sano** –replicó ella severamente–. **Y tienes suerte de que ese hombre no esté gravemente herido.**

**  
–¿Puedes solucionarlo todo? Por favor… No sé cómo salir de ésta.**

**–¿Qué pasa con el dueño del caballo?**

Sano se encogió visiblemente.  
**–¿De quién es la yegua, Sano?**

**–De Aoshi Shinomori** –respondió él agachando la mirada.

–**Aoshi Shinomori…** –Misao sintió cómo el color abandonaba sus mejillas.

**–Sé que los dos tuvisteis una historia.**

Una historia. Ella había amado a Aoshi con todo su corazón. Pero sus padres la mandaron con su abuela antes de que pudieran casarse.

Sano esbozó una vacilante sonrisa, la misma que en el pasado había metido en problemas a Misao.

**–¿No puedes indemnizarlo?**

**  
–Es la última persona a la que quiero ver.**

La puerta de la prisión se cerró con un fuerte golpe.  
**–Pero vas a tener que verlo** –dijo una voz profunda detrás de Misao. Una voz que ella reconoció al instante.

Aoshi

Había olvidado que podía moverse de una forma tan silenciosa.  
Se giró y lo miró de frente. Medía más de un metro ochenta y su cuerpo era todo fíbra y músculo, con unos hombros tan anchos que apenas cabía en el marco de la puerta. Unos vaqueros desgastados se ceñían a sus poderosos muslos. El polvo cubría su camisa blanca, sus gastadas botas de piel y su sombrero Stetson.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

**  
–Esto es algo entre mi hermano y yo, Aoshi **–dijo, alzando el mentón.

Él se quitó el sombrero, dejando ver su tupida cabellera, tan negra como el carbón.  
**–No cuando están implicados mi cocinero y mi yegua, Misao.**

Misao echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Antes era capaz de interpretar las emociones de Aoshi. Pero ahora había un muro entre ellos.

**–Aoshi, estoy dispuesta a compensarte por los daños **–los dedos le temblaban mientras abría el bolso–. **Te pagaré lo suficiente para que contrates a otro cocinero, más un diez por ciento por las molestias **–rápidamente calculó la cantidad. Se quedaría sin un centavo cuando saldara las cuentas con Aoshi.

**–El dinero no va a solucionar esto, Misao** –dijo él con una expresión de disgusto–. **Es hora de que Sanosuke madure y asuma la responsabilidad de sus actos.**

**  
–Sano tiene que volver al rancho para dar de comer a los animales.**

**  
**Aoshi la miró con una ceja arqueada.

**  
–Y yo tengo un rancho lleno de trabajadores hambrientos y a un cocinero que estará una semana recuperándose.**

**–Con lo que yo te pague ganarás más dinero.**

**–Has estado fuera mucho tiempo. Supongo que habrás olvidado cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.**

**–Estoy intentando solucionar esto** –dijo ella, dolida por sus palabras.

**–Esto lo ha provocado tu hermano, no tú. Sanozuke hirió a mi cocinero, así que tendrá que ser él quien cocine para mis hombres.**

Sanozuke se aferró a los barrotes. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos cafes.

**–¡No voy a trabajar en su rancho! Aoshi Shinomori es una escoria, como decían papá y mamá.**

Aoshi apretó la mandíbula. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en voz baja y amenazadora.

**–Trabajarás para mí si no quieres que te denuncie. En este estado se cuelga a los ladrones de caballos.**

Sanozuke estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

**–Yo no robé la yegua. Sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.**

**–Te llevaste mi yegua sin mi permiso **–le espetó Aoshi–. **Y gracias a ti ahora tiene una pata torcida que tardará semanas en sanar. Nada más que por eso mereces cumplir una condena.**

**  
**Sano miró a su hermana.

**–Dile que no estaba robando. No quería hacer daño a nadie. ¡Está tan loco que quiere verme colgado!**

Misao recurrió a las lecciones de diplomacia que había aprendido en la escuela.  
**–Aoshi, sabes que mi hermano no sabe cocinar y que tiene que trabajar en el Double M. ¿No podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo?  
**

**–Necesito un cocinero** –dijo Aoshi entrecerrando los ojos–. **No hay acuerdo que valga.**

Sería más fácil mover una montaña que conseguir que Aoshi cambiase de opinión. No se iría de allí sin un cocinero.

**–Entonces llévame a mí en vez de a Sano.**

Aoshi pareció desconcertado. Con la mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, desde el sombrero verde con la pluma de pavo real, pasando por su traje de terciopelo hasta los puntiagudos zapatos.  
**–¿Sabes cómo encender un fogón?**

**–Me las arreglaré** –respondió ella, esforzándose por dominar su temperamento.

**–¡Misao, no lo hagas!** –gritó Sano–. **Mamá y papá no hubieran soportado que trabajases para él.**

**–No puedes ir a la cárcel, Sano** –dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de Aoshi–. **Ese rancho era el sueño de papá. No permitiré que se pierda.**

Aoshi negó con la cabeza.  
**–Tienes aspecto de salir volando en cuanto sople el viento.**

**–Eso no pasará.**

Aoshi guardó silencio durante unos segundos y ella pensó que rechazaría su oferta.  
**–En mi rancho se trabaja de sol a sol.**

**–Entendido.**

Algo parecido a un destello de aprobación brilló en los ojos de Aoshi.

**–Durante dos semanas.**

**–Sí** –dijo ella.

Entonces Aoshi se acercó, se quitó el guante y le tendió la mano. Automáticamente, Misao la tomó y él le pasó sus largos y callosos dedos por la suave y delicada piel.

**–Hace mucho que no trabajas con las manos.**

**–A mi abuela le encantaría oírte decir eso. Se ha esforzado mucho para borrar los años que pasé en Texas.**

**–Nunca me han gustado los modales sociales.**

**–En ese caso me temo que van a ser dos semanas muy largas** –dijo ella con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada.

-

* * *

Saludos de nuevo espero que haya sido de su agrado y que lean el proximo capitulo.

Se despide:

**Crystal-dono o Crystal-Darling**


	2. Amor olvidado II

**Capítulo 2**

La rueda del carro golpeó un bache del polvoriento camino y los hombros de Aoshi rozaron ligeramente los de Misao.  
El contacto no debería haber significado nada. Pero bastó para que a Aoshi le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Enfadado, agarró con fuerza las riendas. Había cometido muchas estupideces en su vida, pero contratar a Misao las superaba a todas. Necesitaba unas manos expertas para trabajar en el Two Rivers, no una mujer a la que había amado y a la que nunca había podido olvidar.

Cuando conoció a Misao, ella tenía dieciséis años y él veintitrés. Había sido amor a primera vista para ambos y él le había propuesto el matrimonio. Misao había aceptado, pero cuando se lo dijo a sus padreséstos la subieron a una diligencia y la mandaron a Virginia a vivir con su abuela.  
Aoshi sufrió al verla marchar, pero creyó que Misao encontraría la manera de volver con él y mantuvo la esperanza, a pesar de que ella no respondió a sus cartas. Al morir los padres de Misao, Aoshi pensó que ya serían libres para casarse. Pero ella no regresó. Los meses se convirtieron en años y, finalmente, perdió la esperanza.

Debería haberla evitado, pero en cuanto volvió a verla supo que nunca podría mantenerse a distancia. Entre ellos quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.  
Elegante y refinada, no era la chica que él recordaba, sino una sofisticada dama que no se había ensuciado las manos en años. Al mirarla de reojo y verla tan erguida, pensó que su columna vertebral se quebraría si él le daba un susto.  
Sin embargo, bajo aquella compostura seguía siendo la preciosa chica que lo había cautivado. Los rizos negros le enmarcaban su rostro ovalado. El vestido moldeaba su estrecha cintura y sus generosos pechos como si fuera una segunda piel. Y sus ojos azules despedían un sereno brillo de inteligencia que a Aoshi le hacía desear saberlo todo de ella.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el corazón le diera un vuelco semejante.  
Maldición… estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo. No quería sentir nada por ella. Era una flecha envenenada. Una sirena. Sólo hacía un año que él había dejado de anhelar su regreso.  
Sí, tendría que haber aceptado el dinero que Misao le ofrecía y haber acabado con los Makimachi, pero el deseo y el orgullo le habían nublado el sentido común. Sanozuke Makimachi y otros como él habían sido siempre un verdadero engorro. El joven ranchero estaba asentado en una tierra rica y fértil, con agua suficiente para toda la vida. Pero en vez de aprovechar lo que tenía, lo estaba perdiendo todo. El rancho Double M estaba condenado a la ruina, y a Sanozuke Makimachi no parecía importarle.

Lo único que le importaba era causarle problemas a Aoshi. Sanozuke nunca lo había desafiado abiertamente, pero le hacía pagar mucho dinero por tener acceso al agua que fluía por las tierras de los Makimachi, y cuando los compradores llegaban al pueblo se encargaba de difundir el rumor de que los caballos de Aoshi eran inferiores.

No, los hombres como Sanozuke Makimachi no sabían cómo dirigir sus propios asuntos, pero se alegraban de causarles problemas a hombres como Aoshi, quienes sólo querían construir algo desde cero.  
El no iba a echarse atrás. Había superado demasiadas dificultades para reunir el dinero que necesitaba para su rancho.  
Y si Misao Makimachi quería tomar la medicina de su hermano, que así fuera. Le gustara o no, estaba obligada a aguantar los próximos catorce días.  
Incluso si eso acababa con él.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto, lo cual complació a Misao. Quería olvidarse de Aoshi y saborear la belleza de paisaje tanto como pudiera. Sólo tenía tres semanas para estar en Texas, antes de regresar a Virginia, y nadie, ni siquiera Shinomori Aoshi, iba a estropearle su estancia.  
Pero no importaba cuánto intentase ignorar a Aoshi. No había modo de escapar de él.  
Su robusta anatomía ocupaba casi todo el pescante. Su olor, una mezcla de cuero y aire fresco, la envolvía. Y cada bache del camino hacía que sus hombros se rozaran, por muy derecha que intentara sentarse ella.  
Tal vez lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos durante los dos últimos años, pero su cuerpo no había olvidado su tacto.

Lo miró de reojo y lo vio con la mandíbula apretada. No había ni rastro del joven que le había susurrado palabras de amor y que le había contado sus sueños de construir un gran rancho.  
Para su alivio, llegaron al rancho veinte minutos después. Agradecida por poner distancia entre ellos, se dispuso a saltar del pescante, igual que había hecho miles de veces de niña. Pero los pliegues de la falda se le enrollaron en las piernas y a punto estuvo de caer, de no ser porque Aoshi la sujetó a tiempo por la cintura.

Aoshi frunció el ceño cuando sus manos enguantadas tocaron la delicada tela del vestido. Como si no pesara más que una pluma, la levantó del asiento y la bajó lentamente al suelo.  
El contacto era demasiado íntimo y le provocó a Misao una casi olvidada ola de calor por todo el cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionarél se apartó y sacó el pesado baúl negro del carro.

**–Llevaré tus cosas a la casa** –le dijo–. **Puedes cambiarte dentro. Mis hombres estarán de vuelta al anochecer, y todos esperan encontrarse la cena en la mesa.**

**  
**Sin decir más llevó el baúl a la casa, dejando que ella lo siguiera.  
La casa de Aoshi había cambiado desde la última vez que Misao la vio. Ya no era un simple refugio, sino una casa blanca con un porche en la fachada. A Misao le recordó una casa que vio una vez en una revista y que le había descrito a Aoshi en uno de sus paseos.  
Pero, a diferencia de la casa de sus sueños o de las casas de Virginia, no había una cuidada extensión de hierba alrededor ni había mecedoras en el porche en las que relajarse tras un largo día de trabajo. En vez de eso, estaba atestado de barriles y sacos de pienso.

Misaose detuvo en el umbral, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz. La habitación era larga y estrecha, y se asemejaba más a un granero que a una vivienda. En los rincones se apilaban balas de heno y sacos de pienso. Junto a un gran fogón se concentraba el único mobiliario de la estancia: una silla, una mesa y un pequeño catre cubierto con mantas arrugadas.

**–¿Mi habitación está en el piso de arriba?** –preguntó Misao, mirando la escalera.

**–Arriba no hay muebles. Sólo herramientas y provisiones.**

**–¿Y tú dónde duermes?**

Aoshi dejó el baúl pegado a la pared, junto a la gran chimenea de piedra.  
**–En el catre.**

**–¿Has construido esta casa tan grande y sigues durmiendo en un catre?**

**–Me paso casi todo día trabajando. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por lujos innecesarios **–no había ni pizca de disculpa en su voz–.** Durante las próximas dos semanas, el catre es para ti. Yo me quedaré en el granero.**

**  
**Desconcertada, Misao se acercó al fogón y vio una pila con platos sucios.  
**–¿Me tomas el pelo?**

**–Te lo digo completamente en serio** –respondió él flexionando sus largos dedos.

Misaose apartó del fregadero, demasiado disgustada como para pensar en limpiar los restos de comida.

**–Este lugar parece propio de cerdos.**

**–Rompe nuestro acuerdo y tú hermano irá a prisión **–dijo él dando un paso adelante.

Misao vio las arrugas de su curtido y bronceado rostro. No tenía la menor duda de que Aoshi cumpliría su amenaza.

**–¿Qué vas a hacer, princesa?** –inquirió él apuntando con el pulgar hacia la puerta–.** ¿Te quedas o te marchas? He perdido medio día sin hacer nada.**

**  
–Has cambiado** –dijo ella entre dientes–. **Y no para mejor.**

**  
–Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti **–parecía aburrido con la situación–. **¿Te quedas o te marchas?**

**  
**Si esperaba que ella se acobardara y se fuera, iba a llevarse una gran decepción. Sería su cocinera aunque eso acabara con ambos.  
**–Me quedo.  
**

-


	3. amor olvidado III

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias a **Gaby Hyatt y Star **que fueron las unicas que me dejaron reviews y un email, arigatou asi que el capitulo 3 va dedicado especialmente para ellas..

Ahora Gaby pues con respecto a tu pregunta el por que Misao no lo busco eso se aclarar mas adelante y gracias por leer el fic.

**Capítulo 3**

Exhausto, Aoshi se apoyó en la valla del corral y contempló con orgullo a los siete caballos que hacían cabriolas. Sus hombres y él habían pasado casi toda la tarde reuniendo a los caballos a los que habían soltado la primavera pasada sobre las crestas del norte. Tan salvajes como aquella tierra, los enérgicos animales habían luchado ferozmente por su libertad.

Había sido un día muy largo, y hubiera sido satisfactorio de no ser por Misao. No había dejado de pensar en ella ni de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo. ¿Se habría marchado o seguiría allí?  
Maldita Misao…

Deseó no haberse fijado nunca en ella.  
Okina, un canoso vaquero que había trabajado en el Double M antes de unirse a Aoshi tres estaciones atrás, metió la bota entre los listones de la valla y se inclinó hacia delante.

**-Tienes motivos para estar orgulloso, Aoshi. Pocos hombres podrían levantar un rancho así en tan poco tiempo.**

Aoshi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.  
**-Este lugar consume todas mis fuerzas, pero merece la pena.**

Les echó un último vistazo a los ponis y se dirigió hacia la casa. En vez de estar oscura y fría, resplandecía como una luciérnaga. La esbelta silueta de Misao apareció en la ventana y Aoshi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Misao no se había marchado. Todavía.

Okina se rascó la barbilla.  
**¿Quién demonios es esa mujer?**

Aoshi se puso tenso.  
**-La nueva cocinera.**

**¿Qué le ha pasado a Kuro?**

**-Ayer resultó herido. Estará recuperándose una semana.**

**  
¿Y quién es la nueva?**

**  
-Misao Makimachi.**

Okina se llevó una mano a la oreja.  
**-Dímelo otra vez. Creo que me falla el oído.**

Aoshi apretó los dientes. Okina conocía muy bien su historia con Misao.  
**-Ya me has oído.**

**-Has perdido la cabeza.**

**  
-Lo sé.**

**  
¿Por qué ha vuelto?**

**  
-No lo sé.**

**  
¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?**

**  
**Al pensar en volver a verla marcharse se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
**-No lo sé.**

Okina lo miró con ojos entornados.  
**-Una última pregunta, y quiero que pienses muy bien la respuesta¿vas a dejarla marchar esta vez?**

**-  
**  
Misao se pasó las manos por la falda manchada y sacó las galletas del horno.  
Tenía que controlar su furia. No soportaba a Aoshi Shinomori ni aquella situación, pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, las emociones seguían invadiéndola.

Estaba en Texas, la vasta tierra a la que tanto amaba, y era una lástima desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenía para disfrutar de ella.  
En tres semanas, tendría que volver a Virginia, donde los edificios estaban pegados unos a otros y el aire estaba viciado. Se iría del Double M y de su añorada tierra salvaje y acabaría haciendo lo que su madre siempre había deseado para ella: que se casara con un respetable hombre de ciudad.

Enishi Yukishiro, el hombre que se convertiría en su novio en cuanto ella aceptara su proposición, habría sido un sueño hecho realidad para su madre si ésta hubiera vivido para conocerlo. Pero cada vez que Misao pensaba en él, se le formaba un doloroso nudo en el pecho.

Su pretendiente no era un mal hombre; simplemente, no amaba las mismas cosas que ella. Odiaba el campo abierto, los caballos en libertad, y nunca había estado al oeste de Shenandoah Valley. A Misao le toleraba su entusiasmo y fogosidad, pero tenía muy claro en la mujer en que se convertiría cuando se casaran.

Misao se miró el vestido, ensuciado por las labores del día. Su aspecto aumentaba la inquietud que sentía en su interior.  
**- Enish se quedaría horrorizado si me viera así** -murmuró, contemplando las manchas negras en su falda florida.

Una maliciosa sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en Enish con la cara encendida de furia y decepción.  
Se arrodilló frente al horno y, usando un trapo a cuadros que había encontrado en un cajón, abrió la puerta de hierro y sacó la segunda bandeja de galletas.  
Al dejarla sobre la mesa y cerrar el horno, se apartó un rizo de la frente y observó su obra. La mesa estaba limpia y los platos, lavados. No había tenido tiempo para nada más antes de empezar a preparar la cena.

Si Aoshi pensaba que trabajar en un rancho era un castigo, estaba equivocado. Ésa era la clase de trabajo que a ella la llenaba y que le daba una razón para seguir viviendo.  
Y, siempre y cuando reprimiera sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi, todo iría a las mil maravillas.  
Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un vaquero canoso entró en la casa. Se detuvo al verla, boquiabierto.

**-Espero que tenga hambre** -le dijo ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el vaquero cerró la boca y asintió en silencio.  
**¿Señorita Makimachi?**

**- Okina** -dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

**¿Me recuerda?** -preguntó él quitándose el sombrero.

**-Pues claro. Usted me enseñó a echarle el lazo a un becerro cuando tenía doce años** -las normas de etiqueta le impidieron darle un abrazo. Para su abuela ése hubiera sido un gesto demasiado amistoso-. **Tome un plato. No hay sitio para comer aquí dentro, pero la noche es muy agradable para salir al porche.**

**  
**En ese momento entró otro vaquero.  
**¿Qué haces, Okina¡Tengo hambre!**

Okina se acercó a la mesa y el otro vaquero, al igual que él, se detuvo boquiabierto cuando vio a Misao. Todos los hombres tuvieron la misma reacción, de modo que Misao se vio obligada a servirles la cena, ponerles los platos en las manos y mandarlos al porche.

Un vaquero delgado y nervudo miró su plato repleto de comida y luego a ella.  
**-Que Dios la bendiga, señora.**

Cuando el último de los trabajadores salió, entró Aoshi, llenando la estancia con su presencia. Al observar la mesa y a Misao, un brillo de sorpresa destelló en sus ojos.  
Tomó una galleta como si quisiera comprobar que era real. Le dio un mordisco y cerró los ojos, perdido en un momento de puro placer.

**-Debe de tener veneno o algo así…** -murmuró.

**-La verdad es que me sentí tentada por esa idea **-se burló ella, complacida.

**¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

**¿El qué?**

**  
-Cocinar.**

**  
-Me crié en un rancho¿recuerdas? Sé desenvolverme en una cocina y en un granero.**

**  
**Aoshi observó las manchas de su vestido como si la viera por primera vez.  
**-Pensé que te habías olvidado de todo eso.**

**-No he olvidado nada **-susurró ella.

**¿Has vuelto a Upton para quedarte?**

**-No, sólo estoy de visita.**

Aoshi tensó la mandíbula.

**¿Por qué marcharte? Tienes un rancho que necesita desesperadamente alguien que lo dirija.**

Misao bajó la mirada hasta los recipientes vacíos de comida y empezó a recogerlos.

**-Tengo otras obligaciones.**

Él se inclinó hacia ella, clavándole la mirada.

**¿Qué puede ser más importante que salvar el Double M?**

**-Muchas cosas.**

**-Dime una** -la retó él.

**-Casarme con Enish.**

-

Notas: pues hasta aqui el tercer capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Amor olvidado IV

Hola de nuevo , muchas gracias por el animo, de antemano disculpen por la gran demora lo que pasa es que estaba actualizando fics de mo otro login y por eso descuide este , gomen!.

**Declaimer:** Como sabran ni Sano, Misao ni muchos menos Aoshi y Cia. me pertenecen T...T, como tampoco esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"**Casarme con Enish".**

Aoshi lanzó el hacha contra el tronco y lo partió de un solo golpe. Recogió las astillas y las arrojó al montón. Llevaba una hora cortando leña, bajo el sol del mediodía, y el sudor le cubría el cuerpo. Pero no pensaba parar hasta que estuviese tan agotado que pudiera olvidar las palabras de Misao de la noche anterior.

"Casarme con Enish".

Imposible olvidarlas. Las palabras lo habían acosado como un coyote hambriento durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente. Pero¿por qué lo preocupaba tanto que Misao se casara? Ella lo había abandonado cuatro años antes para iniciar otra vida. Y él lo había superado.

Sí, lo había superado… Hasta que el día anterior entró en la casa y vio a Misao en la cocina, con el elegante vestido manchado de harina y cenizas. Algunos rizos se le habían escapado del recogido y le caían a ambos lados del rostro, ofreciendo un atisbo de la mujer que había sido y a la que él tanto había amado.

Si se hubiera quedado envuelta en sus encajes y sedas, protegida tras el muro de hielo que había levantado, tal vez no lo hubiera afectado. Pero no había sido así.

La Misao de siempre se dejaba ver.

Y él la deseaba.

Colocó otro leño en el travesaño y elevó el hacha por encima de la cabeza. Entonces oyó unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás.

**¿De verdad crees que vas a necesitar tanta leña este verano?** -le preguntó Okina, sonriendo. Se metió la mano en bolsillo de la camisa y sacó su petaca-. **Si la memoria no me falla, creo que en julio y agosto hace bastante calor por aquí.**

**  
**Aoshi lanzó el hacha contra el leño.

**¿Qué quieres, viejo?**

**  
-Estás muy susceptible hoy** -dijo Okina riendo.

**¿Y qué?** -espetó, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

**-Ayer estabas de buen humor cuando fuiste al pueblo.**

**  
-Eso fue ayer.**

El viejo esparció tabaco en papel de fumar y lo enrolló hábilmente en un cigarrillo.  
**-Antes de que volvieras a ver a la señorita Misao Makimachi.**

**-Mi malhumor no tiene nada que ver con ella.**

Okina soltó una carcajada.

**-Claro… y los cerdos pueden volar. Ninguno de los hombres pudo dormir anoche. Misao Makimachi es tan guapa que podría tentar al mismo diablo. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Demonios, si yo fuera 20 años más joven también estaría hechizado.**

Aoshi arrojó el hacha a un lado y agarró su camisa, que estaba colgada en un clavo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y del pecho.

**-Reconozco que es una mujer atractiva.**

**-Condenadamente atractiva** -murmuró Okina.

Irritado, Aoshi se puso la camisa.

**¿Qué te ha pasado, viejo?**

**-Puede que sea viejo, pero no estoy muerto** -dijo Okina riendo.

Aoshi esbozó una sonrisa, pero su buen humor se desvaneció enseguida.

**-Ha cambiado.**

**-Tal vez sus ropas sean más elegantes, pero la chica que vi en la cocina era la misma Missi que galopaba a pelo por las praderas.**

Aoshi cerró los ojos y rememoró los recuerdos. Llevaba menos de un mes en Upton cuando la vio por primera vez, montando un poni por el valle que separaba ambas tierras. Era como un potro salvaje, llena de fuerza y vida.

**-Siempre pensé que volvería.**

**-Todos lo pensábamos** -confirmó Okina-. **Pero reconozco que su madre sabía lo que hacía cuando la mandó al este. Cualquiera de esos novatos podría haberla cazado, y ya sabes lo leal que es Misao con su familia.**

**  
-Es una mujer adulta. Sus padres están muertos. Ya puede tomar sus propias decisiones.**

**  
-La familia es algo muy poderoso, Aoshi. No la subestimes.**

**  
¿Cómo puedo luchar contra algo que no entiendo?**

**  
**Okina encendió una cerilla y prendió el extremo del cigarrillo. Una espiral de humo se elevó alrededor de su cabeza.

**-Tal y como yo lo veo, Misao Makimachi te debe trece días más de cocina. Eso es tiempo suficiente.**

**  
-Me dijo ayer que iba a regresar a Virginia para casarse con un tipo llamado Enish.**

Okina soltó un bufido.

**-Misao es parte de Texas. En el este se marchitaría y moriría. Y sé que no podría amar a ningún dandy de la ciudad.**

**¿Por qué no vino antes¿Por qué no escribió? Una simple carta hubiera bastado para mantener mi esperanza.**

Okina miró fijamente la punta del cigarrillo.

**¿Alguna vez has pensado en preguntárselo?**

**-No.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón. No necesitas un problema como Misao.**

**  
-En efecto -**dijo Aoshi**, con un nudo en la garganta.**

**  
¿Por qué no vas a darte un chapuzón en el estanque? Siempre te ha gustado ese lugar**.

Aoshi dejó escapar un suspiro.

**-Tienes razón.**

Decidido a apartar a Misao de sus pensamientos, se colgó la camisa al hombro y se dirigió hacia el sendero que bajaba hasta el arroyo. El estanque rebosaba de agua fría y cristalina, pero a mediados de julio estaría completamente seco.

Las embarradas orillas estaban protegidas por altos y espesos arbustos, lo cual era perfecto para el estado de ánimo de Aoshi. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era conversación.

Se quitó las botas y los pantalones, dejó que la suave brisa le acariciara la piel ardiente y se zambulló en el agua.

Durante unos momentos, se mantuvo bajo la superficie, deleitándose con el manto helado que lo envolvía.

Cuando volvió a emerger, oyó el chillido de una mujer.

Se volvió y vio a Misao, completamente desnuda, en la otra ribera del estanque. Debía de haber llegado mientras él estaba bajo el agua. Tenía la atención fija en la orilla, como si temiera que alguien apareciera de un momento a otro. No sabía que él estaba detrás de ella.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Aoshi.

Su trasero era tan blanco como la luna y tan bien contorneado como un sabroso fruto. Vio la silueta de sus generosos pechos cuando ella levantó los brazos para soltarse el pelo. Los exuberantes rizos cayeron sobre los hombros, antes de que hundiera la cabeza en el agua.

Incluso en el agua fría, Aoshi tuvo una rápida y dolorosa erección. ¿Era aquello una maldición o una bendición de los dioses?

Esperó hasta que ella se irguió y se echó para atrás el pelo, y entonces le habló.

**-Buenas tardes.**

* * *

**Notas: **Espero que el capi aunque corto haya sido de su agrado, empezare a actualizar mas seguido y de nuevo disculpen la demora,Muchas gracias por sus reviews y animos, quisera detenerme a agradecer a cada uno como se merece pero me informaron que han estado quitando los fics por ese motivo entre otros, pero de todos modos:

Gracias a:

**Hikaru, Gaby Hyatt, Alcione chan, Kyla-chan y Jane.**

Arigatou por sus reviews!

Se despide: **Crystal dono o Crystal-Darling**


End file.
